disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
London Clan
The London Clan is a clan of gargoyles based in and around London. Unlike most gargoyles, who appear reptilian, the gargoyles of the London Clan appear as creatures of heraldry; a unicorn (Una), a lion (Leo), a griffin (Griff), a boar (Constance), a stag (Staghart), and a Hippogriff (Pog). Background History The London Clan has inhabited London since an unknown point in history. Their rookery is located in a mansion-like building in an area called Knight's Spur. During World War II, at least three gargoyles, Griff, Una, and Leo, ran a shop in Soho called Into The Mystic, but had stopped protecting the area itself. Griff, dissatisfied with this lifestyle, put himself in danger, aiding the British Royal Air Force against the German Luftwaffe, and shortly after Goliath appeared, he seemed to have died during the Blitz, the bombing of London during the Battle of Britain. Goliath, with the Avalon Travelers, reappeared in 1996, where Leo and Una reacted with hostility to his presence. The clan blamed him for Griff's death, and had become even more detached from London. Goliath, using the Phoenix Gate, traveled to 1940, to find out what happened to Griff. Events in 1940 caused Goliath to bring Griff to 1996. In doing so, he completed the temporal paradox. Griff, on patrol, discovered King Arthur breaking into Westminster Abbey, and the duo were transported by the Stone of Destiny to Manhattan. Griff ultimately left the clan and joined King Arthur on his quest. Griff and King Arthur returned to the clan proper to oversee the return of the Stone of Destiny to Scotland. Macbeth, with Hudson and Lexington, came to London with the same mission in mind. They teamed up with the London Clan to ensure the safe voyage of the Stone. The London Clan's guards, Amp, Coco, and Griff were attacked by two of Xanatos' robots, Coyote 5.0, and Coldsteel. Coldstone and Coldfire, tracking Coldsteel, appeared and came to the assistance of the London Clan. The gargoyles held off their robotic foes, even destroying one of the robots. Coldsteel and Coyote, however, made their escape while Coyote blinded the Stone's guards with a bright light. Coldsteel and Coyote returned during the day to distract Coldstone and Coldfire and succeeded. However, Coldstone destroyed Coyote and Coldfire damaged Coldsteel to the point where he had to retreat to make repairs. Characteristics The revealed members of the London Clan have resembled heraldic animals, such as lions, unicorns, gryphons, hippogriffs, deer, and wild boar. They have all shown very small brow ridges and only two known members have shown horns of any sort (one a horn in the center of the forehead, the other two six-pointed antlers). All members have been shown to have feathery wings (except Constance). The feet are generally either clawed like those of a typical gargoyle or hooved. Skin and hair tones seem to be more "natural" shades such as brown, white, blond, etc. All members seen so far have possessed animal-like snouts or beaks. The London Clan has been using names for a long time. As of November 1996, the London Clan numbered one hundred ninety-six gargoyles strong, with twenty-five eggs in their rookery. Sadly, at that point the clan had no gargoyle beast members. The London Clan continues to raise its young communally. Known Members Current Members *Constance ("Coco") *Leo *Lunette *Pog *Staghart ("Amp") *Una Former Members *Griff Category:Gargoyles clans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Character groups Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Character trios Category:Animated characters